


Bumblebees

by ginogollum



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginogollum/pseuds/ginogollum
Summary: A quiet moment in Skyhold





	Bumblebees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christophertherobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christophertherobin/gifts).



> This is what I made for The Black Emporium Exchange!  
> Christophertherobin, I love Sera basically with everyone and I found drawing Adaar very relaxing (I've never played with her so iI mostly imagined a big, very feminine Qunari), so thank you for this assignment!

[  
](http://postimg.org/image/4p5roome1/)[host image](http://postimage.org/index.php?lang=italian)  
  
http://s20.postimg.org/aq3glr90d/black_emporium.jpg 


End file.
